The Third Ataxia Investigators'Meeting will focus on the multi-disciplinary nature of ataxia research by assembling an international roster of clinical investigators, diagnosticians, pathologists, geneticists and molecular biologists. In addition to focusing on the most recent scientific advances, the goals of the meeting include: 1) To enhance the open exchange of information related to ataxia research;2) To stimulate the initiation of collaborative research between investigators worldwide;3) to improve the understanding of human diseases related to ataxia and establish international protocols for the common investigation and storage of data related to ataxia and its treatment;4) To provide junior investigators with an opportunity to present their work interact with more established scientists in the field, and to provide them with the opportunity to interact with patients and support groups so that they can see the clinical impact and importance of their work. This meeting has been an important stepping stone for collaboration and discussion on ataxia research and therapeutic approaches, and is of great importance now that the field is at the brink of meaningful clinical trials. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Third Ataxia Investigators'Meeting will focus on the most recent advances in ataxia research, and therapeutic approaches for ataxic disorders. Ataxia, which is defined as the loss of motor control, can affect all aspects of human movement - gait, dexterity, speech, swallowing, eye movements and more - and afflicts approximately 1 in every 2000 individuals worldwide. An expanding genetic understanding of ataxias over the last 15 years has recently led investigators to propose several possible therapeutic approaches, which demand an increase in international communication, collaboration, and standardization of research and clinical methods, all of which will be specifically addressed at the 3rd Ataxia Investigators'Meeting. This meeting will also provide a forum for recruiting new investigators to this field of biomedical research, which is an essential element for achieving the rapid success that appears increasingly possible for treating these diseases.